heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.26 - Window Shopping
Thunderstorms have been passing over the area reasonably regularly for the last few days. That means that if anything is to get done, it's done in the morning hours, before the heat and humidity gets too out of control. The tourists to NYC are also very much aware of the weather patterns (having experienced them, perhaps), and are out in force in the trendy, Avant-garde Village. Almost out of money but never out of ideas, Kurt is on the sidewalk, stopping here and there, his india-ink-coloured hair under a hat, blue ear-tips pointing out. But, the hat does obscure his eyes.. mostly. But moreso, it keeps the glare of the sun out.. and that is the most important. The blue bamfer's interest lies, for the day, at different antique shops- he's just window shopping, honest! But.. each store gets his full attention before he's out and looking for the next. "This is going to be harder than I thought.." Aside from the fact that two of her friends live in the neighborhood, Jubilee loves Greenwich Village. It's just so /quaint/, which is a cliché but very true. She's currently in the neighborhood, doing some window-shopping of her own to relax. She's more into art than antiques, though, judging by the windows she's peeking into. Amanda, who is a wee bit more fiscally responsible than the boat-buying bamfer, isn't nearly so worried about money as he. She strolls along beside him, an amused expression on her features as he pokes here and there at various old pieces. "And this surprises you?" she quips lightly. "You know, there's no shame in replicas. I bet, with a little elbow grease, you could make your own, in fact." Oh, yeah. There's a new career choice for Kurt: Furniture refurbisher or DIY maker/Etsy shop owner... 'The Bamfer's Baubles' is just begging to see the light of day. "If we were in Germany," the country oozes antiques. Unless, of course, it was in the areas of being bombed. Kurt pauses in his words before a full on grin creases his face, just short of showing his fangs, "I would be being chased by an angry mob." There comes another momentary hesitation before, "That.. didn't sound right.. 'be being'..? I am being, you are being.. I would be.. you would be being..?" Slowing his step, Kurt touches Amanda's arm before he nods in Jubilee's direction, "Look who it is, liebling..". He does give a response, however, and it's light if not a little self-deprecating, "Und get fur in the lacquer. I am all thumbs when it comes to such things, but I can try.." Bah.. replicas!? Really? Jubes isn't paying too much attention to her two friends, if she's even aware of them. Probably not. She's looking at a painting in one of the windows, frowning thoughtfully. After a moment, she pulls out her Sphone clone and scans the tag next to it, looking thoughtfully at the screen. Greenwich Village is one of those places where the old and the new integrate in interesting ways. She finally turns away from the window, catching sight of Kurt and Amanda more by accident than otherwise. She blinks in surprise, but a smile crosses her face an instant later, and then she's on her way over to greet them, quick as she can manage in this crowd. Amanda eyes Kurt for a moment and smirks. "I suppose we could put you in a hazmat suit for such work. Keep your fur out of everything and everything out of your fur." Yeah. He'd just *love* that... She follows his gesture toward Jubilee and a smile touches her lips. She watches the girl start to cross toward them, and raises her hand in greeting. "Hey, you. Fancy meeting you here..." "Put me in a suit, und I'll do my best Darth Vader imitation." Again. As if that never gets old? "Und in the summer? I'd sweat to death. Und then, I'd have to be peeled out of the suit und tossed into the shower. Or pool.. or in a hot tub with cool water with lovely lad--" "Guten Tag, Jubilee.." How's that for a switch up? Kurt waves a three-fingered hand in the girl's direction, and makes a spot for her in their slow stroll down the city concourse. "Window shopping?" Jubilee catches up and gives Kurt a quick hug, then Amanda too. "Guten tag, Kurt, Amanda! Just looking around the streets a little," she replies. "Trying to get an art assignment done for school." No doubt with a little shopping at the end, just as a little self-reward. Why waste a perfectly good trip into New York? "Checking out the antiques, you two?" Amanda glances to Kurt, grins, and then glances back to Jubes, nodding lightly. "Always. You know Kurt... he can't give up a good period piece." Not that he can afford any of them, either, mind. But, never mind. "What's the assignment?" Kurt gives Jubilee a hug in return; though it's probably not as pleasant when hot and humid.. and when he's done, he picks a couple bits of blue fur off the poor girl (or at least pretends to.) "Sorry.. thought I was done with shedding," comes with a lopsided smile. Catching up with the news, Kurt too cants his head and echoes Amanda, though not without giving the witch a grin in response. "Art assignment. You should be further north.." To the museums! "Or are you doing something .. I know that occasionally we'd give assignments in 'discovering new artists', und the galleries here were the best. Then, the requirement is to write why the artist should be recognized, what qualities could be found in the various pieces.. compare und contrast.." And he wasn't even an art teacher! But, this also explains why the blue bamfer does, on occasion, attend gallery openings.. or had, at least. "I'm looking for things to put in the boat. Und I don't do," here, Kurt gives a lingering, yellow-eyed look, ".. replicas." "You're never done with shedding, devil-boy," Jubilee teases back. "Just ask the vacuum cleaner!" When it's run in rooms that Kurt favors, the dust inside the bag gains a noticeable blue tinge. "So, interior decorating? I'd get some good lockers. My folks had a yacht, but they didn't use it much. We were always finding loose stuff on the floor when we visited it." She grimaces faintly at Amanda's question. "Gotta find two recent paintings on one subject, stuff with a little artistic value, and write a paper on the pair of them and how they relate," she replies. "Just school stuff. But at least it got me out of the house. What about you, witchy-poo? Just keeping Kurt company, or are you looking for something, too?" Amanda chuckles lightly now. "Oh, I'm here to make sure Fuzzy here doesn't go too far into overdraft." She reaches out to flick the back of his hat playfully, clearly teasing. "I'm saving my money for different purchases." Like the down-payment on an abandoned property she's recently taken an interest in. "Have you found anything interesting?" "You all had a yacht? Why have I never heard about this? I would have asked to be introduced." Oh, yeah.. that'd have gone over well. Kurt is kidding, anyway. His tail rises to poke the girl in the ribs with his tail, siding it around behind her to get that sneak attack in. "Lockers, I have. A lot of. Now, I want it to look more.. piratey." Beat. "That's a word, ja? If it's not, it should be." Kurt laughs at the girls, and their picking on him. If they didn't, then he'd have cause to worry. His hands rise to set the hat aright once again. "I am not that bad." Okay, maybe he is. Thumbing towards the blonde witch, he continues, "She's my second wallet." "Um... little late for that," Jubilee murmurs, blushing. "They probably would've liked you, though. Maybe not the pirate ship, though," she adds, stifling a chuckle. Pirates are kind of a sore subject these days, especially modern pirates. She glances over at Amanda. "Different purchases? Any of them have to be tried on? 'Cuz I'd totally help you pick 'em out! Or is this something else?" Curiosity killed the cat, but the Jubes has survived quite well with it. Amanda laughs, now. "No," she says to Jubilee. "Not this time. Though, we should totally plan another vintage hunt, one of these days." Hey, she'll admit it: The kid's got a good eye. "No, I'm thinking about establishing a... school, of sorts, of my own. Getting out of the flight attendant business," which, ok, she's already done, "and finding some alternate streams of income. I have my eye on a small property over in the theatre district that just might be ideal for it." She eyes Kurt sidelong. "You know. Acrobatics, circus tricks, stage-combat. Magic." Kurt would, without question, go after modern day pirates with as much finesse as he does when he's riding the waves. If he didn't have so much going on, he might even consider hunting them! But before that's done, he'd have to figure out a way to load cannon onto the Blue Rover. And do it without Amanda knowing about it until after they're installed? Heh. Not likely. "Was? Vintage hunt?" Kurt looks from girl to girl, and exhales in a theatric sigh.. "Alone again.." Still, Amanda's comments about purchasing the theatre leads the elf into something of a bounce. "We are then.." Yes! Oh yes! "I will reprise my role as the Amazing.." Beat. "Okay.. okay, I know.. I do that a lot anyway. But, I will wow the crowds with.." There's something of a manic tone set as he rises, and falls.. and he pauses, the grin playing easily upon his face. "At least they won't try und put me in a cage." Category:Log